Santa's Village of the Damned
Santa's Village of the Damned is the 11th episode of season 3. It aired on December 19, 2005. Summary Alan starts dating a woman with a Martha Stewart complex. Before long she's running the house with an obsession for perfection. Plot Alan finds a new girlfriend, Sandy - his cooking class teacher. In the first scene Charlie wakes up and thinks that he had a one-night stand with her, but when Alan walks in and kisses and greets her he (Charlie) realizes that Alan is with her. He also describes her as a "nester", but she is a great cook and gets Charlie and Alan hooked on to her food. They gain a lot of weight over the course of three months which Charlie shrugs off as "water weight" Alan leaves to collect Jake from Judith's and tells him that the family will be eating a home cooked meal instead of having their usual Christmas meal of Deli or Chinese. He explains he's now seeing Sandy and he can ask any questions. Jake is skeptical about her and doesn't think he'll like her. When Charlie wakes up from a nap he sees that his house has been transformed in to - what he calls - Santa's Village of the Damned and waits outside to warn Alan and Jake. Jake immediately becomes a fan of Sandy after she asks Jake to be a food tester for her. After a huge dinner they go to sing carols where Sandy interrupts to ask who moved the reindeer on Charlie's piano. After an initial denial Charlie admits to using one of them as a swizel stick. Sandy reacts by telling him vehemently that Dasher > Dancer > Prancer > Vixen > Comet > Cupid > Donner > Blitzen is the order they go in. She places a lot of emphasis to Donner, Blitzen and makes him recite it much to Charlie's confusion. In bed Alan is wide awake and jolts repeating "Donner, Blitzen" when Sandy snuggles up to him. Sandy remembers that she forgot to put out cookies and milk for Santa, Sandy explains they won't get presents if milk and cookies aren't left out for him. Alan begrudgingly leaves the bedroom to put them out and enters Charlie's room to talk to him about what just happened. They go downstairs to eat more pie but find Sandy in the living room staring at nothing switching the Christmas decoration lights on and off. Alan questions her about Santa and she realizes that her mom was right and that she had been a naughty girl. She calls Alan to the bedroom, Alan just stays next to Charlie not wanting to take advantage of her, but when Sandy walks back out in Christmas themed underwear he quickly changes his mind. Charlie and Jake escape to Evelyn's house because "the walls are impressionable" interrupting Evelyn's booty call. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Conchata Ferrell *Holland Taylor Title quotation from Charlie, after seeing his own house decorated by Alan's girlfriend. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Christmas episodes